Sigyn and Gabriel
by Alatar Maia
Summary: "Sigyn had originally been very reluctant to respond to Gabriel at all, much less marry him. Gabriel had been determined to change that." It's 850 AD, and Sigyn [the half-Vanir daughter of a Viking chieftain] was definitely not expecting to be followed home by the God of Mischief. Or, 'Why Sigyn Has a Grudge Against Gabriel'. Prequel to 'The Accidental Vessel'. Sequel now up.


**Okay, you all asked for it, so here you go...a little one-shot dedicated to explaining why, exactly, Sigyn is so mad at Gabriel. I don't think it's as complicated as any of you expected. It turned out to be more a history of their relationship, really.  
**

**Note: They're not speaking English, but Old Norse and various other languages which depend on the area and time period. It's just easier not to put in any fancy quotations every time someone speaks.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

_Roughly 850 AD_

Sigyn had originally been very reluctant to respond to Gabriel at all, much less marry him. Gabriel had been determined to change that.

Her family was descended from the Vanir, and so had much longer life than anyone else, and lived separate from the rest of the nearby village. The people who lived on their land granted them a yearly tribute, but even so Sigyn's father didn't hesitate to practically throw her at Gabriel when he first expressed the least bit of interest - at least as soon as he got over the shock of 'Loki' having trailed Sigyn home.

"What are you here for?"

"How rude. I'm here to court you, of course." It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and she was quite pretty.

Sigyn seemed wary of annoying him, and for good reason - she was only half Vanir [her mother being from Vanaheim so that the blood was admittedly more recent in her line], while Gabriel was a full-on Pagan god at the height of his power. Gabriel took the opportunity to sweep an arm over Sigyn's shoulders.

"And how long shall this courting last?" She asked stiffly.

"Until I have succeeded in my task," said Gabriel, grinning.

"And how long shall that take?" She seemed eager to get it over with.

"That depends on you, my dear Sigyn."

* * *

_1 month later_

"You again?"

"Sigyn, it pains me to see that you expected me to give up on you."

"No, of course not." Lie. "I simply did not expect you to return to quickly."

"Ah, dear Sigyn-" Gabriel took a seat on her bed, grinning. "As if I could spend so long away from you."

She actually blushed lightly, which was a step forward from last week. "Are you to simply follow me around, as you did last time?"

"Of course not, What sort of suitor would that make me?"

Sigyn turned back to her desk. "And where do you intend to take me, then?"

"We're going to Midgard," Gabriel proclaimed.

"Midgard? But we're here already."

"_You _live in Midgard because you can't return to Vanaheim with your mother. I, however, have not been to this particular corner of the world before, and it is incredibly boring from what I saw last time."

"I suppose it is rather dull, even with all the...accidents...which occurred last month."

"Exactly!" Gabriel sprang up from the bed. "Which is why you and I, dear Sigyn, are going on a journey!"

"A journey?"

"Yes!" Gabriel took Sigyn's hand and pulled her [reluctantly] up. "What do you think of paying a visit to France? I hear the wine is lovely."

"To _where_?"

"You've never heard of it? France it is!"

* * *

_910 AD_

"Hello, Loki."

"Sigyn, how wonderful to see you!" Gabriel swept her hand into his and kissed it. "It's been ages!"

"It's been three years."

"Practically forever, when I have been apart from you!" Gabriel drew out a bundle of flowers, various kinds, most of which didn't grow this far north. "I have brought you this as recompense for my absence."

"How thoughtful," Sigyn said dryly, accepting the bouquet. "Is there a reason you have appeared so suddenly, after so long an absence?"

"Truthfully, I was occupied in other matters - time is fleeting, and three years is practically nothing when you get to be as old as I am." Gabriel admitted.

"And yet here you are." Sigyn's eyes were considerably softer than they'd ever been before as she looked at him.

"Here I am."

"...I should like to visit France again."

"That is easily doable."

* * *

_990 AD_

"Loki!"

Gabriel grinned as he approached Sigyn on the banks of a wide river. "My dear Sigyn."

"I see no gifts this time - perhaps a year's absence is not worthy of any reparations?" Her keen brown eyes scanned Gabriel as he approached."Unless you bear some other sort of gift?"

"I do indeed, and the sight of you makes me sure in my assumption that it was worth the price." Gabriel sat down next to her, noting that Sigyn didn't flinch away as she might have a few decades ago. "You are growing into an ever more beautiful woman."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Loki." Sigyn rested a hand on top of his. "May I ask where this gift of yours is?"

Gabriel drew out a carved, flat wooden box. "You may. In honor of not only my return, but over a century of my courtship."

The corner's of Sigyn's mouth drew up slightly, as though she was trying not to grin, and she gasped when she opened the box. Inside lay several ornate daggers, each one as long as her forearm. "By the Allfather!"

"Let's not bring him into this."

"Apologies..." Sigyn ran a hand over one of them. "These are _wonderful._ Thank you, Loki."

"Well, you did show quite some talent with the serving knife you threw at that boy in the tavern."

"That was three decades ago - will you never cease to remind me of it?"

"I thought it was impressive - honestly, I would have done something myself had you not. Probably far less kind, as well."

"I nearly beheaded him."

"As I said, you were far kinder than I would have been."

* * *

_1030_

"I didn't think you would come."

"Nothing could keep me from your side."

"I know how to read the signs, Loki." Sigyn didn't turn away from the window she was looking out of, which offered a view of the surrounding lands which her father owned. "The Norse world is fading. The Vikings will not last much longer. And neither will Asgard nor any of the other realms, with none to sustain them."

"That doesn't mean I'll be gone." Gabriel walked up to stand by Sigyn, following her gaze to see nothing in particular. The sun was setting, and so cast yellow light over the fields. Sigyn did not speak for several moments.

"No," she said eventually. "You will simply last. As all gods do."

"I was hoping you might like to last with me."

Startled, Sigyn turned to face Gabriel properly.

"It wouldn't be much different," Gabriel said, staring out the window. "But you'd be more like a proper Vanir, even if you didn't grow that much more powerful."

"You are asking me to marry you on what could be the eve of your pantheon's downfall?"

"What better time to ask?"

"...I think I would like that."

"What, you accept?"

"Of course I do, you idiot."

* * *

_1076_

"You _what?!"_

"Sigyn, I'm sorry, but please-"

"_Loki!"_

"Please-"

Sigyn frowned fiercely at him. "Since when do you ask _nicely_?"

"Please," Gabriel repeated with a dry mouth. "Just - just hear me out, Sigyn, I promise, this wasn't on purpose." He gripped Slepnir tighter - the baby was barely a month old.

Sigyn's gaze dropped to Slepnir, but it didn't soften a bit. "You had better have a _really _good explanation, Loki, or I swear-"

"Sigyn, I promise you _on my life_, if I had done this on purpose I would not come to you for aid."

That got her attention. Sigyn paused and gave Gabriel a calculating stare. Even in a female vessel, after the last one had burnt out, she hadn't turned Gabriel away, and Gabriel hoped she would not change her morals now. "Bring him in," she said finally. "I'll not have the child freezing to death just because you were an idiot."

* * *

_1098_

A string of swearing echoed through the walls and Gabriel winced from his place outside the room. He had been kicked out of the room right after the doctor arrived, and he was reduced to pacing outside and doing the best he could to reduce Sigyn's pain while hoping and even asking his father to please, please make sure that none of his brothers came to smite the child that was in the process of being born.

It wasn't technically a nephilim, there had been no humans involved in the process, but Gabriel still couldn't help but worry, just as he'd worried with Slepnir [though that had been a _completely _different scenario, and he didn't envy Sigyn in the least what she was going through now].

"Damn you, you-" Sigyn yelled again from inside, swearing profusely. Gabriel grimaced again, wondering how long it would be before Sigyn let him back into her bed. She wouldn't forget this pain for a while. And where had she learned all of those words anyway?

Well, it wasn't like he'd controlled every aspect of her life. She could have visited plenty of taverns and pubs.

Sigyn screamed again and then there was another cry - wait, two more cries? Holy shit. There were two babies in there.

The doctor opened the door, looking slightly exhausted. "You have twins," he announced to a disbelieving Gabriel. "But, er - I might want to avoid her for a few minutes-"

"Oh, let him in," Sigyn said irritably from out of sight. "They're his too."

Practically shaking, Gabriel entered the room.

Sigyn was lying on the bed, holding two bundles, each one with a tiny baby with a tuft of wet red hair identical to hers. Gabriel froze in the doorway, staring at them.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot, come over here." Sigyn's attitude had not been affected at all, it seemed, and Gabriel hurriedly took a seat next to her.

"Twins," he said breathlessly, and Sigyn laughed.

"So you didn't have anything to do with this?"

"No." Gabriel was still staring at the twins. _His _twins. "What are you going to name them?"

"We," Sigyn corrected, and Gabriel glanced at her to see her smiling. "In case you didn't notice when they were conceived, I've forgiven you for the events which led to Slepnir," she said, obviously amused.

"Did Slepnir have anything to do with it?"

"He might have." Sigyn adjusted herself minutely, trying not to wake the twins. "Vali," she decided. "That's a good name."

"There are two of them."

"I _know _that. How about...Narvi."

"That sounds brilliant."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Loki."

* * *

_1125_

"_Get out!"_

"Sigyn-" Gabriel didn't have time to finish the sentence as Sigyn delivered a hard kick to his midsection that had him stumbling backwards out the open door.

"You dare!" She screamed at him, and Slepnir [who was in the front yard] turned around with a start. Vali and Narvi were peering out from a doorway inside the house, and Gabriel was standing on the front walk.

"Sigyn, please-"

"No! This is enough!" She flung one of the daggers he'd bought her and it landed in Gabriel's lung but he barely noticed, only moving to pull it out. "This is _the last straw!"_

"Sigyn-"

"Be quiet, Loki!" Sigyn sneered with contempt worthy of Odin. "Or is it _Gabriel? _You _liar. Angel!"_

"Sigyn-"

"I will _not _stand for this! Over three centuries, _Gabriel!" _Sigyn's words were practically dripping with contempt. "Be glad I don't stab you where you stand!"

"Please-"

"_Please _is _not_ going to_ work this time!"_

They both stood there, Sigyn glaring for all she was worth and panting heavily, Gabriel with his hands partially raised several feet in front of the door. Slepnir, Vali, and Narvi were frozen, eyes flicking between Sigyn and Gabriel.

"Get. Out."

The words were delivered with a stone-cold finality.

"Sigyn-"

"Get _out _and take _him _with you!" Sigyn flung out a hand to point at Slepnir. "I want no part in this _at all_! Go find some other woman to lie to and trick and seduce! I should have known when the god of _lies _came knocking at my door that no good would come of this!"

Gabriel lowered his hands slowly, stepping backwards. "I..." For once, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Sorry? She'd just throw another dagger at him. Some sort of plea?

There was no way he'd sink that low.

"Slepnir," he said eventually. "Come here."

"What's going on?" Slepnir clung to Gabriel's pant leg, glancing up at Sigyn. "Why is momma mad?"

"We're going somewhere fun," Gabriel said, ignoring the question and not breaking eye contact with Sigyn, who was still glaring at him for all she was worth.

"What about Vali and Narvi?"

"They're staying here." Gabriel's voice broke on the last word. "You and me are going by ourselves."

"But I want to stay at _home!"_

"We have to go, Slepnir."

"But dad-" Slepnir looked close to tears. "What about you and momma? You said you'd never leave her!"

_I know, Slepnir. Believe me, I know._

Gabriel held Slepnir's shoulder and flew away.

* * *

**Okay, wow. That ended up being super sad. **

**You guys probably should have predicted that, though.**

**Read and review?**


End file.
